Rebound
by Kariyon
Summary: AU Ikuto Tsukiyomi, star prodigy of the NBA, has the world at his feet. With his basketball skills on court and sex god image, he brings women to their knees. So why is this aspiring pink-haired amateur not giving into him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hullooo and welcome to my new ff =] for my old readers, if you have not yet read the notice on my profile, 'Violin Ouji' is on hiatus until futhur notice. I'm really sorry to any fans of the story but i just have a massive writers block.**

**This storyy, however, Im quite excited about. I've had the idea for ageesss, Ive just been too lazy to try make it work. To tell the truth i don't think this chapter is one of my better works, but i hope you all still enjoy it =] **

**Tata for now~ =D**

**Hope to see you at the end of this chapter, unless you get bored and stop reading half way through ='[**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, NBA, yada yada yada, use you're common sense, aiyohhh._

**_Nyammi (E/N) : Bohahaha - it's meeee ~ the editor. THE GIRL WHO MAKES ALL WRONGS RIGHT.  
Well, that's my job. SUPPOSED to be. I don't always do it prop - I MEAN. Yes. I am brilliant. WORSHIP ME.  
_****_Now, read onwards. And I believe this story is set in America - right? Massive writers block my ass - you just wrote this story, didn't you? Oh well. That was my excuse as well. Which reminds me of my own stories that haven't been updated for a few months. WOOPS._**

* * *

"Rima - RIMA!" A tall blonde girl pushed her way through the crowd, along with her pink-haired companion.

"Rima! Oh sorry, sir," Utau apologised as she bumped into a large man garbed in scarlet.

"Watch it, blondie." growled the man, waddling his way towards the snack bar.

"Lay off the corndogs, fatty," mumbled a short blonde girl. The girl had a royal blue scarf wrapped snugly around her neck and a bow on in her hair of the same colour.

"Rima!" Utau sighed in relief. "Stay close, it's easy to get lost in here."

"Sorry, I went to get us drinks." Rima offered two cups to her friends. "Do you like my scarf? I knitted it myself, the exact team colours."

"WHAT?" shouted the pinkette.

"Amu, theres no need to shout, let's go get our seats," smiled Rima.

Amu stared at her short friend, totally bewildered. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Amu desperately shouted over the noise of the crowd.

"Now that I think about it, the crowd is pretty loud here, let's go to our seats first."

"Good idea... OH MY GOD WE'RE AT A WILDCATS GAME!" squealed Rima. **[A/N LOL very cliche, i know :D but wildcats just fits nicely :3]**

Utau and Rima ran through the bustling people, dragging their reluctant friend behind them.

* * *

"Here it is, found 'em." Amu plopped herself down on her seat and sighed. "I'm really starting to think blondes have hypersensitive hearing. Why did I let you guys drag me here anyway. The school year starts in a week, I need to get ready."

"Amu! You make it sound as if studying is more important than basketball and super hot sexy guys getting hot and sweaty!" Utau gasped in mock horror. Rima raised her eyebrows.

Amu sweat-dropped. "We're going to a sporting academy boarding school, Utau. I need to pack."

"Your stuff is all at my my place anyway, we'll pack together later with Rima."

Amu sighed. "Hey, I thought these tickets are really hard to get. You would've saved money if you bought one less ticket."

"They are. But it would be no fun without you Amu-chan!" Rima fluttered her eyelashes, watching her pink-haired friend roll her eyes.

"Besides it's only hard these days because girls found out about the exsistence of Ikuto and Co." explained Utau.

"Are they still going on about that blue-haired pompous freak?"

"I thought you admired him, Amu."

"Yea, for his skills on the court, not on women. Have you seen the tabloids recently? I'm surprised the guy makes it to training."

Utau and Rima laughed.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that you like Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Amu," grinned Utau, taking a sip from her diet coke.

"Well you do know better so don't ever say something so absurd ever again," Amu huffed. "And stop drinking that crap, everyone knows Pepsi is better than Coke."

"Fanta beats Pepsi like the Wildcats are going to beat the Bulls tonight," smirked Rima, taking a sip of her own drink.

"WHOO! GO WILDCATS!" Utau suddenly shouted, leaping out of her seat. Every person in the stadium who was garbed in the royal blue seemed to let out a deafening cheer, Amu and Rima included. Admist the noise, booing could be heard.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN! GO BULLS!" someone in the crowd yelled out. This was followed by a wave of support by fans wearing scarlet attire. The wildcat fans seemed not the least bit detered and continued to cheer for their team.

"**Welcome folks to this wonderful night tonight, where we have gathered to witness the game of the season so far, THE WILDCATS VERSUS THE CHICAGO BULLS!"** The commentator's voice boomed through the stadium, immediately silencing the quarreling crowd. **"And aren't both teams looking in spectacular form, George?"**

**"They are, Gary. To be honest, I'm very excited to see the outcome of tonight's showdown. Both teams seem to be at the peak of their game. I tell you what, whoever wins tonight is anyone's guess."**

**"That's right, and also keeping in mind that neither side have lost any games yet during the season, what a terrific showdown this will be. Whichever team though, it's bound to be an epic game of basketball."**

**"If there was any game in the NBA you wouldn't want to miss this year, it would definitely have to be this one right here. It even looks like we got a full house tonight."**

**"And here come the Bulls!" **

The crowd cheered as the away team was lead into the stadium by their coach and captain. They waved to the crowd as they headed towards their bench. A few Bull fans called out to the team, but they were soon overtaken by the screaming of thousands of girls as the home team entered the stadium.

**"And here come the Wildcats, lead in by team captain, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Gary, I heard he's currently quite the star pin-up boy."**

**"And why wouldn't he be George. He's currently the youngest captain of an NBA basketball team, his parents are said to have just bought a new penthouse for his birthday, and let's face it girls, he's drop dead gorgeous."**

**"Gary, I've also heard this is the youngest team in NBA. All still attending prestigious basketball academies, not a player over 21, in fact the youngest player is just a mere 19 and one month old. That's actually quite unbelieveably freaky, Gary."**

**"Practically unrealisitic, unless you were to be witnessing it with your own eyes like right now. I suppose coach Nikaidou wanted the absolute next generation of basketballers, and he sure got what he was looking for! I look forward to seeing the talent this team will produce in the future."**

"Oh my god. Did the commentator just talk about Ikuto's personal life? At a live game? There's no escaping this guy!"

"Calm down Amu - holy mother of pearl." Amu looked over to see why Utau have stopped mid-sentence. Her friend was staring straight ahead, eyes popping out, mouth agape and was that... drool? Amu followed her friend's gaze to the big screen. There, in all its glory, was the very fine chest of none other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto. A light blush filled Amu's cheeks as she looked on, along with all the other girls in the stadium.

The blue-haired beauty's top had stuck to his jumper as he took it off, revealing his perfectly defined and well-toned chest for the whole world to see. He obviously noticed this fact as he let a cocky smirk grace his features.

Amu looked over to see Rima staring stupidly at the court while chuckling to herself quietly. "Hehehe... best... game... ever... hehehe."

Amu wasn't sure if it was just her, but she swore there was less noise and alot more red in the crowd. She finally deduced that it was from girls passing out from too much blood loss. "Nosebleeds..." mumbled Amu. She looked over at the Wildcats. All the players were now on court warming up. She looked over at Ikuto. The basketball prodigy still had that annoying smirk plastered to his face as he passed a ball to his teammate, a brown haired boy who had eyes of a stunning green.

**"The game will begin in 2 minutes. It seems that the players on court first tonight from the Wilcats are captain Ikuto Tsukiyomi himself, Kuukai Souma, Nagihiko Fujisaki, Yoru Akatsuki and Tadase Hotori."**

"WHOOO! KUKAII!" yelled Utau, waving to the players as they rushed onto the court.

"OH MY GOD - IT'S NAGIHIKO!" screamed Rima.

"If people from school had ever saw you guys like this, your reputations would've been ruined." mumbled Amu, sending a sidewards glance in the blue-haired boy's direction.

**"And the referee is about to toss the ball!" **the commentator boomed. A purple haired boy, who Amu recognised to be Nagihiko, stood at the centre of the court, facing the opponent with a gentle smile. A whistle sounded as the ball was tossed in the air and the two figures jumped up to tap it first.

* * *

"That was BRILLIANT!" Rima cheered as they pushed through the stadium doors, "The Wildcats won hands down, babeh! One hundred and for to ninety-six! Even you've got to admit that was a great game, Amu."

"Yeah it was. Thanks guys, I suppose, for bringing me here tonight," the pink-haired girl said reluctantly.

"You mean dragging here." Utau draped an arm over her best friend's shoulders. "And you're welcome."

"LOOK - IT'S IKUTO!" Someone suddenly shouted, drawing the crowds' attention to a well-light building on the outskirts of the stadium.

"Hey - there's Kuukai!" yelled another.

"Hey! I think the Wildcats are meeting fans!" Rima's eyes lit up, "let's go!"

The three followed the large hoard of girls to outside what appeared to be the Wildcat changerooms.

"IKUTO I LOVE YOU!" screamed a girl amongst the roaring crowd.

"IKUTO, WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

"KUUKAI! PLEASE SIGN MY STOMACH!"

"What... the... hell." Amu sweatdropped at the diehard fans. "Guys, I'm going to the toilet."

"Yep, yep, take your time Amu." Utau waved off her friend, not breaking her eyes away from the players. "I'm not leaving until I get Kuukai's autograph."

Amu walked away, shaking her head in disbelief. She followed the bright neon signs pointing in the direction of the restrooms. After a while of wandering, she finally found the toilets. She placed her hands on the door and pushed, receiving more resistance than usual as the old, heavy hinges reluctantly creaked inwards. In front of Amu was a long line of women, all waiting to use the restrooms.

"On second thoughts, I'm not that busting... I'll go when I get home," Amu muttered, walking over to a sink and splashing her face with cold water. It was much warmer in the stadium, especially when you've just been screaming for 2 hours at your favourite team to win. The water felt refreshing as it slowly evaporated off Amu's face and she considered about leaving her face like that. However, she soon decided against it when she thought about walking around looking like she had just dunked her head in a toilet bowl and quickly dried herself off with some paper towels. She made her way to the door and once again, followed the neon signs back to where she left her friends.

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

"I'm sorry ladies, but I really must get going." I said, flashing a smile at my swooning fangirls, making another few faint.

"Ikuto, will you go out with me?" pouted a short brunette girl in the front row. I must say she was quite cute, with her face framed in straight bangs, but I was far too tired to start anything tonight.

"Look ladies we have to go now, but thanks for coming out and supporting us tonight. Be sure to come to our next game." Kuukai smiled at the massive crowd of screaming girls.

"Awww." An obvious disappointment swept over the girls but they made no major gesture to continue the pandemonium. Kuukai was definitely a miracle worker. What would I do without my best man.

"How about you give us your towel then."

"Yeah, Ikuto! Give us your towel and we'll promise we'll leave."

"No! I want your towel Ikuto!"

"No! Give it to me! I love you more!"

The noise level slowly started to rise again, giving me a slight headache. I really didn't have time for this today. I just wanted to go home and have a nice, long, hot shower.

"Alright ladies," I smiled. After all, I had to keep up my public image. I couldn't let my annoyance show."Catch."

I threw the towel as hard and as far as I could, hoping the fangirls would chase after it like a dog chases a ball. I watched as the crowd's eyes followed the white towel fly over their heads and out of sight. I expected them to be chasing after it by now, why weren't they moving?

"WHAT THE SHIT?!" someone yelled among the crowd.

**Amu's POV**

I walked through the corridors, trying to find my way back to the changerooms where I last saw Utau and Rima. As I turned the corner, I saw a giant mass of screaming girls.

"Found it," I mumbled to myself. As I reached the crowd, the noise became deafening, but I paid no attention to what was being yelled out and continued to look for those two blondes so I could hurry up and go home. I looked for a way to penetrate the dense crowd, but they were too tightly packed together. I sighted and continued to walk around the edge of the crowd when... OOF! It suddenly went dark as if someone had turned off all the lights. A sharp putrid stench engulfed me, making me gasp for fresh air.

"WHAT THE SHIT?!" I yelled. I blindly grabbed around my head, realising someone had chucked a dirty towel at me.

**Normal POV**

Amu angrily yanked the towel off her head and threw it back in the direction it came from, as hard as she could.

"WATCH WHERE YOU CHUCK YOUR SHIT, ASSHOLE!" Amu looked around at the (for once) silent crowd. They didn't seem to be paying any attention to her, but were staring in the opposite direction. Amu huffed and resumed to scan the crowd for her friends, when the crowd started to slowly part. A tall, lean figure emerged, slowly pulling a white towel off his face. Amu's eyes widened at the sight of the man in front of her. Beautiful, tussled midnight blue hair... gorgeous sapphire eyes... flawless, pale skin... oh no.

"And who...Did that?" Ikuto forced an almost icy smile. The whole crowd pointed, in unison, at Amu. Amu sweatdropped, standing rooted to her place. Everyone seemed to hold their breath as Ikuto slowly walked towards her, placing each step carefully, stopping a few feet away from the pinkette.

"Do you know who I am?" Ikuto asked in an emotionless voice.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, just turned 21 last month, currently the youngest team captain in the NBA, ultimate playboy, thinks he's a sex god walking on Earth... am I right so far?" Amu said instinctively, bored tone creeping into her words. "Just because you think you're a hotshot now doesn't mean you can chuck your dirty laundry at people's faces."

_Oh crap,_ Amu thought_, my cool n' spicy attitude is coming out again! Go back in, go back in! ARHHHH! No Amu! FIGHT IT! _The conflict going on inside Amu did not show up the slightest bit on the outside. She remained composed on the surface, retaining full eye contact with the man standing in front of her, determined not to let herself be belittled.

"Tell me," Ikuto said slowly, breaking the short silence that had gathered. "What's your name?"

"Amu Hinamori."

"Well, _Amu._" Amu suppresed a shiver at the way he said her name so... seductively?

"You seem to know alot about me. Are you one of my fangirls too?"

"HAH! Are you kidding me? The only reason I even know about your existence is because even I admit your skills on the court are great."

"Then how come you know so much about my personal life?" the man's signature smirk suddenly surfaced again. This girl was starting to tickle his interest.

"It's a shame how many sports magazines have given into writing about the irrelevant dwellings of a sportsperson these days," the pink-head snapped in annoyance. Ikuto suddenly laughed, closing the short distance between them and swooped down next to Amu's ear. The sudden gesture made Amu gasp sharply in surprise. This fact did not go unnoticed by Ikuto, whose smirk grew wider.

"You're lucky. You seem to interest me so I'll forget about the towel incident." Ikuto's wam breath tickled Amu's ear. "Tell ya' what. I'll even give you my number, _Amu_." Ikuto stood up and took a piece of paper out from his pocket.

"Anyone got a pen?" he asked out loud. At least two dozen girls immediately shot out their hand and offered a pen. Ikuto took the pen closest to his right, from a petite girl with dirty blonde hair. He faced the girl and smiled. "Thanks."

Amu swore she saw a trickle of blood run down the girl's nose as Ikuto wrote down his number.

_No wonder he gets his way with girls if he receives reactions like that,_ Amu thought, inwardly grimacing. She remained standing in her position, completely frozen. Ikuto took Amu's hand and forced the piece of paper into it before making her fingers clasp over the paper. He stood up and started walking back to the changerooms. Amu looked down at her right hand. The piece of paper was slightly crinkled. On it was a ten-digit number written in an elegant script.

"Oh, Amu." Amu looked up to see Ikuto already at the changeroom doorway.

"Call me." He said, flashing a drop-dead gorgeous smirk at the girls in front of him before entering the changerooms, closely followed by Kukai who closed the door behind him. Immediately blood spurted from most of the crowds' noses, each one of them standing in completely awe. Fanning themselves with bits of paper as if a sudden heat wave had struck right there and then.

"Hey - y-you...!" Amu managed to start, but was cut off suddenly by the crowd that had, once again, started up like a lawn mower.

"I'LL GIVE YOU FIFTY BUCKS FOR THAT NUMBER!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! THAT NUMBER'S WORTH AT LEAST A HUNDRED AND FIFTY!"

Amu backed away as the crowd started to converge on her. She felt herself back into a wall and prepared to cover her face with her arms when -

"BACK OFFFFFF!!" yelled Utau, hands on hips, who had appeared as a barrier between Amu and the crowd. "That's enough! Don't you people have homes to return to?!"

"Come on Amu," Rima growled and took her friend's hand, leading her away from the shocked crowd. Utau followed suit after giving the crowd a death glare. The three quickly headed towards the stadium entrance. Amu sighed as the cool night air, hit her cheeks. "Thanks guys, I really thought I was going to die back there - what are you staring at?"

Utau and Rima were both staring intently at the small piece of paper in Amu's hand. "So Amu... when are you going to call _Ikuto?"_ asked Rima, purposely emphasising the star basketballer's name, eyes still glued to the paper.

"What?"

"Hey Amu, could you ask for Kukai when you call him and let me talk to him? I heard they're roomies. Please? Just for a minute."

Amu stopped walking. "I'm not going to call him."

"Oh well thats fine too! You can give me and Utau the number!"

Amu sighed. She held the piece of paper in front of her and tore it in half.

"Ahhh!!" Utau screamed as if she had been injured when Amu tore the paper. She would have jumped if it wasn't for Rima who had managed to grab her from the front, even though she was stricken by the pink-heads movements.

"What are you doing Amu?!" the blonde cried, as her friend continued to tear up the paper and threw the debris into a nearby bin. "Please tell me you've already memorised that," Rima whimpered, eyes wide.

"Nope. I don't want the number of an isolent asshole."

"But I do!" cried Utau, close to tears.

"Trust me guys, you don't. Now let's go home, I feel like ice cream!" smiled Amu, suddenly cheery that she had rid herself of that dark piece of evil. "Oh come _on_!" Amu took hold of her two friends and dragged them out of the stadium, just as they had dragged her in.

"O-okay," Utau said through tears. **[A/N xD Like this -- T.T].**

This was going to be one long night.

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS!~ YOU HAVE SUCCESSFULLY FINISH READING THE FIRST CHAPTER OF REBOUND!  
**

**WHOOO that wasn't too bad was it? :D you likeyy? :3 I know that Utau and Rima were a bit OOC I'll try tweaking some things in the next chapter.**

**  
_Nyammi: AMU REJECTED IKUTO? IKUTO TSUKIYOMI? OUR DROP DEAD, HOT, SEXY, DELICIOUS, KITTY, PERVERT - ...I'm just going to leave now. I really need to get a new hobby (like not obsessing over fictitious characters, yes?) Review - you knoooww you want to ;D Oh yeah, sorry if I'm a crappy editor. At least I tried =3_**

**Ameh: Why do i let you blabble on my stories ._.**

**See you at the next installment of Rebound BWAHAHAH**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEWWWW MY LOVELY READERS :3**

**Tata for now~ =D**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Added 25/7/09_

**Yooooo :3 look i updated! xD all because you wonderful readers reviewed and made me unbelievably happy :D I reallyyy wanted to update on my bday but typing it up, and getting Nyammi to help me edit it takes too long. Plus, school started on my birthdayy D: That's no fun :**

**My Birthday was on the 21st of July, which was only a few days ago, so you know what all you readers can do? :D**

**GIVE ME LOTS AND LOTS OF BELATED BDAY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORRYYY!!! :D:D that would just make my day :)**

**WARNING!!! sorta Oo: I would like to stress that this chapter is actually incompleted x]. It is longer in my draft plans, but i wanted to update since I'm going to camp soon and i wont be able to update for a while. I'm sorry for this :) this is mainly a character building chapter. BUTTTT I've included a small treat for you at the end if you're willing to make it that far again ;]**

**_Nyammi: I like aeroplane jellyyy ~ aeroplane jelly for me =D I would like to use this space to advertise my OWN stories xD You see, the first one is called blah blah blah blah blabba blah blabba blah. Blah blah blah blah blah - blah. Blabba... blah blah blah.  
_****_Got it? Now, my second story is blah blah blah blabba blah blabba blabba and the other two are blabba blah blah blah blabba blah blah. Blah blah blabba blah blah blabba blah. Blaah?  
_****_I'm currently blah blabba blah blabba fish._**

**_I feel like crap T.T_**

**See you at the end again ;]**

**Tata for now~ =D**

**Disclaimer: **_I dont own Shugo Chara etc. =o= **or Nyammi =3**_

* * *

Utau sat lazily on a large white couch, flipping through the channels on her giant LCD, while digging her free hand into a bowl of cheese Twisties.

"Utau, have you seen my air jordans?" Amu poked her head around the corner.

"Nope."

"Last time i checked, Iru had eaten them. I suspect she's buried it in the backyard by now." Rima entered the room with a bored face, plopping herself down beside Utau.

"Ahhh, what a good dog. Remind me to reward her later, Rima." Utau threw a few Twisties into her mouth.

"WHAT?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THOSE COST!" shrieked Amu.

"Three hundred and ten dollars," replied Rima in a monotonous voice.

"Exactly! I'm not made of money like you two! And I can't get a job right now- ARE YOU TWO LISTENING?"

"Yep," Utau and Rima replied in unison. Amu stepped into the room and moved in front of the TV to face her friends.

"Are you two _still_ mad about the phone number thing?"

"Well considering it was my only change to ever speak to Nagihiko..."

"And my only chance to ask Kukai for shooting tips..."

"Then, yeah," they said, once again, in perfect unison.

Amu sighed. "Ok, look. I'm really sorry for throwing away the number."

"It's not the throwing away part, Amu. It's the fact you didn't give it to us."

"I'm really sorry for not giving you the phone number."

"You're forgiven," they both said.

"I don't sound forgiven."

"A few presents might speed up the process," grinned Utau.

Amu flipped. "YOUR DAMN DOG JUST ATE MY NIKE AIR JORDANS, WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?!"

"Then please move aside from the TV," Rima said cooly. Amu took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Ok how about... You guys can take me shopping. My clothes are getting too small anyway." The two blondes' ears perked up.

"BUT!" Amu quickly added," No highheels, no god damn dresses and no freaking oversized sunglasses."

"'Kay - I'm in," smiled Rima.

"Hmph. I'm not sold," pouted Utau.

"I'll buy you ramen for a week."

"No," Utau replied immediately.

"Two," Amu shot back.

"Plus a girl talk tonight," Utau said, almost before Amu finished speaking.

"DONE!" Amu shouted immediately. "Wait, what?!"

"Relax, I promise no talking about Ikuto Tsukiyomi and all talk about the wildcats will be 100% basketball related," Utau said with her hand raised in the air, as if taking an oath.

"Only if it means I'm fogiven straight away, 'cos i need help packing, dammit."

"Of course. I LOVE YOUUU, AMU. I'll start now!" Utau leapt off the couch and bounded up the stairs. The sound of someone chanting 'free ramen' softly to themselves could be heard as Utau's footsteps gradually disappeared. Amu turned to Rima.

"Aren't you going to pack? School starts in 3 days."

"Me and Utau packed last week."

"WHAT?! Since when?"

"After that chick flick marathon. We would've woken you up but you look so cute when you're asleep," smiled Rima. "Anyway we're going out after lunch."

"For what?"

"...Do you have a problem with your short term memory? You just promised I can get you a new wardrobe."

"Oh that," grumbled Amu. "But dont buy too much crap. I'll be practically broke after buying all those ramen."

"Don't worry, I got money, leave it to me." Rima got up from the couch and stretched. "Let's go help Utau pack your stuff."

"Ah... Yeah." Amu followed her petite friend up the stairs.

"You take forever to shower, Amu." complained Rima. Amu walked into the bedroom wearing her pyjamas- an oversized basketball top over a tubetop and shorts- while drying her rosy locks with a towel. Tima and Utau were both sitting on Utau's large king sized bed, surrounded by pillows and cushions. Amu climbed onto the bed and next to Utau.

"Oh yea, before I forget, I got a letter from Seiyo today. We got our dorm, Amu," Utau said with a small grin.

"Ooh, nice."

"What room you guys in?" asked Rima.

"Uhh.. seven... two.. one?"

"Eh, I'm in seven-two-three. Good, good. If my roommate's annoying, I'm crashing your place."

Utau laughed nervously. "Remember to lock the door when you enter the dorm, Amu," she whispered.

"I can hear you."

Utau pretended not to hear Rima. "Hahaha! Amu! Let's go pack your clothes," she said nervously, jumping off the bed and walking over to open the suitcase in the middle of the room.

"Oh, oh! I'm helping!" Rima jumped off the bed and also walked over to the suitcase,"Oi, Amu, go get the stuff we bought today."

"Alone?"

"Yes alone, how else?"

"...You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope. Chop, chop, Amu. You'll be done after we pack your clothes," smiled Rima, placing her hands on her hips.

Amu shuffled herself slowly off the bed and made her way out of the room, constantly giving her short blonde friend disbelieving stares.

Utau sighed, "I guess this is real. We all got into Seiyo sporting academy." The two friends looked at each other before a wide smile started to spread over their faces.

"Yup. 'Cos we're pro like that," laughed Rima. She bent down and examined the contents of the suitcase. It was half filled with jeans, t-shirts and a few undergarments. Rima shook her head. "This won't do." She grabbed hold of the suitcase and dumped the contents into a nearby laundry basket. "Burn that later, would you?"

"No problem," smirked Utau.

"Ahhhh!!"

Utau and Rima turned towards the doorway to see Amu carrying a pile of shopping bags. They rushed over as the unstable tower threatened to topple over and helped Amu to carry the bags over.

"Wow... how much did stuff did you buy, Rima?" Utau stared at awe at the bags scattered over her bedroom floor. She guessed there must've been at least twenty of them, each a different size.

"Amu needed a completely new wardrobe," Rima said defensively, picking up a bag and inspecting its contents. "Come on, let's start sorting out what to pack or not."

Everyone grabbed a bag and started to sort out the contents. Amu shook her head disapprovingly at some of the clothing. Every now and again, she surreptitiously chucked an item of clothing behind her in order to stop Rima from trying to pack it into her suitcase.

"You know..." Utau stopped mid-way through folding up a tank top, "I'm really looking forward to Seiyo. I heard you can stay 'til you're 25 or until you finish the degree you want... I would've moved out by then. I won't have to come back to this craphole again."

"It's hardly a craphole, Utau. You practically live in a mansion. Do you want to take this one, Amu?"

"Nice belt!" smiled Amu, completely ignorant.

Rima sweatdropped, "... It's a miniskirt."

Amu stared in silence for a short while before turning back to her jumper, "... Burn it."

"Hah... What's the point of an empty house. My parents are always travelling. If someone broke in here and murdered me, my body probably wouldn't be found for months. This headband is so cute, Amu!" Utau held out a black headband with a black bow made out of ribbon.

"I'm not wearing that thing. And for the record, I think we would've noticed if our best friend dropped dead."

"What the hell is this Amu?" Rima pointed at the sweatpants Amu had just packed.

"Uhhh... for.. training?" Amu smiled nervously. Rima scanned Amu's face closely, before letting the issue slide. Amu sighed in relief.

"Speaking of friends, when's Miki getting here?"

"She texted me the other night. She's flying in from Kyoto in a few days," said Utau, rummaging through the clothes nonchalantly.

"Oh goody. A sane friend," clapped Amu. "Lovely."

"I let you live in my house for the past month and this is how you repay me? I'm hurt Amu." Utau mocked a gasp.

"Well your damn dog ate my shoes. Urg. My parents won't get me another pair. They're too busy spending money on Ami. Didn't even care when I got into Seiyo."

"Relax. I'll get you new shoes for your birthday. I would've thought an honour student who got a full scholarship into an academy like Seiyo would have money some spare money for basketball shoes."

"Don't bring that up," Amu mumbled shyly.

"Oh, you're so modest, fine," huffed Rima."I'm still surprised us four _all_ managed to get in. I thought Seiyo's basketball program was the hardest to get into."

"It is, Rima!"

"Well we must be damn good 'cos we just snatched up four of the six positions in one go," smirked Utau. "Either way, if it's a sporting academy then they'll be loads of hot, buff, fit guys."

"What if they cover sumo wrestling as well?" asked Amu.

Rima ignored Amu's stupid question. "We could even find a boyfriend for Amu!" she cheered.

"Oh, I can't wait," Amu said, voice laced with sarcasm. "I give up. I'm going to bed, I'll trust you two with packing my clothes..."

"Yes, yes, leave it to us Amu. Go to sleep." Utau picked up a skirt and looked at it intently. "Can I have this?"

"Take whatever you want from those bags," Amu yawned, walking over to her mattress on the floor. "Night."

"G'night, Amu."

"Sweet dreams."

"Yea, of sumo boyfriends," mumbled Amu.

* * *

A brown-haired boy placed a spoonful of cereal into his mouth before ruffling his already messy hair. His green eyes stared distantly at the large plasma on the other side of the room as the weather report was on.

"Heh... hot summer this year," he commented aloud. The exceptionally good looking boy was dressed in his usual clean, fashionable attire which never failed to make girls swoon unless, of course, he was in the presence of a certain cerulean-eyed friend. Kukai sat alone at the dinnertable, slowly eating his breakfast, while absent mindedly fiddling with his leather wristband.

"Urgh, Kukai, why's the TV so loud. Turn it down." Ikuto Tsukiyomi stood at the doorway of his bedroom, wearing nothing more than a pair of track pants. Kukai inwardly laughed at the irony of the sight before him. A stream of sunlight came through the penthouse window, shining on his best friend, somewhat making him look like the god that many perceived him to be.

"Yo." Kukai smirked,"Shit man, you look totally spent."

"Shut up. What's the time?" Ikuto walked into the kitchen and picked up a bowl on the counter. He gave the bowl a timid sniff before throwing it into the sink. Kukai rolled up the sleeve of his black jacket to reveal a very expensive looking Omega watch.

"It's a quarter-to-eight. No use looking, Ikuto, I already tried. Theres no more food, just cereal."

"Forget it, I'll get something from Starbucks later," the blue-head grunted. "What time does the academy finish that assembly thing?"

"Uhh.. Well it starts at nine. Probably ten or so."

"Then we'll get there at ten." Ikuto walked back into his master bedroom and into the bathroom.

"Don't worry, man. The first day's just unpacking and settling in. No classes or anything." The sound of a tap being turned on could be heard as Ikuto shouted back to Kukai. "I know. But coach said there was a team meeting after the assembly."

"Oh. I forgot about that." Kukai stood up and took his now empty bowl to the kitchen sink. He flushed the bowl with water and walked to his own room. "You should start packing man." Kukai dragged two large suitcases and a duffle bag out of his room and all the way to the front door.

"Just finished," Ikuto called out. Kukai walked over to Ikuto's bedroom and looked in. Ikuto's suitcases were lying on the floor, along with a duffle bag of his own and a basketball.

"How do I look?" Ikuto smirked, stepping out from the bathroom.

"I think I'm in love," the other boy said in a high voice, mocking Ikuto's fangirls. Ikuto rolled his eyes and picked up his suitcases. "Help me carry my bag, would you?"

Kukai picked up the duffle bag and ball and followed Ikuto to the doorway.

"I'm surprised you packed so fast considering how much _fun _you had last night," Kukai grinned, fluttering his eyelashes.

"It wasn't that fun," Ikuto replied nonchalantly.

"What time did you leave that blonde's house this time?"

"'Bout three - in the morning." Ikuto set down his luggage next to Kukai's. "Hang on I need to get something."

"'Kay." Kukai made his way to the couch and jumped onto the comfortable cushions to wait for his friend. He turned to his side and switched off the TV with the remote, "Three o'clock, huh? That's a bit risky, leaving so early. What if she woke up?"

"She wasn't going to wake up. She looked more drunk than me."

"I find that impossible to believe."

"Trust me dude, she was totally spent. She was way too clingy anyway. Just like the rest of them."

"Heh, after Wednesday night, I beg to differ."

"What? That pink chick again? She was bluffing, man. No one can resist me. If I had a sister, she would want me too."

"Oh yea? And can you prove that? Has she called you yet?"

"I gave her the fake the number." Ikuto gave out of his room wearing a pair of aviator shades with a violin case slung over one shoulder. "She's probably called it a thousand times, wondering why it doesn't work. Then calling it another thousand times, before making a shrine for the paper," he added, smirking.

"Who the hell is that extreme."

"I've seen many things during my lifetime, my friend."

"I dunno, man. Didn't she call you an arsehole?" Kukai laughed loudly, effectively falling off the couch. Ikuto scowled.

"Shut up dude, let's go," the blue-head muttered, grabbing his bags. The other boy picked himself up off the floor, still laughing softly to himself and went over to pick up his suitcases.

"I'll get someone to take those down later, don't worry about them." He nodded and followed Ikuto out the front door.

"Got everything?" Ikuto asked

"Yep. Let's go." Ikuto locked the door to the penthouse suite and started to head towards the elevator with Kukai. The two took the elevator ride down to the main lobby where the two started to quicken their pace. Both boys looked down at the floor, trying hard not to make eye contact with anyone. Unfortunately, their attempts to go unnoticed were of no avail. Passerby's soon became aware of their presence and the whispering started.

"Where are your damn sunglasses?" Ikuto said through gritted teeth.

"Lost them," was Kukai's simple reply. He drew his hoodie over his head and shoved his hands in his pockets. "It's your freaking hair, Ikuto. Just dye it already."

"Is that Ikuto Tsukiyomi?" someone in the crowd whispered, pointing at the two figures as they strode past.

"Daddy, daddy! It's Kukai!"

"I don't have a hood today, just hurry up." The two picked up their pace even more as a crowd started to form, gradually building up a thicker wall of on-lookers.

"Excuse me," Ikuto mumbled as he and Kukai pushed their way through a group of staring fans.

"Sorry, ma'am," the brown-haird man apologised as he walked into a young lady.

"He touched me!" the lady whispered in ecstasy. "Kukai Souma touched _me!_"

Kukai sweatdropped as the two practically ran out of the hotel lobby and into the basement carpark. The walked a short whiles to the very back of the car park where there was an area that was reserved for permanent residents of the hotel. They walked into the reserved area and up to a section lined with five beautiful, shining sports cars.

"Sooo - Ikuto." Kukai turned to the cars. "Will you be taking the Lamborghini?" he grinned, imitating the voice of Alfred Pennyworth **[A/N from NANANA BATMANN XD]**

"Nah. The seats get uncomfortable after a while. Let's take the Aston Martin," Ikuto smirked, taking out a remote control key and unlocking the doors and boot to the stunning vehicle. He climbed ino his car, followed by Kukai.

"And don't forget the peanuts." -- _**BOHAHAHAHAHA.**_

* * *

**NANANANA BATMANN XDDD Okkk, as promised your treatt :) a sneak peek for the next chapter BWAHAHA x] :**

_**Chapter 3 Sneak Peek. **_

"Oh, and one more thing," coach Nikaidou said. "Seems the basketball program's a bit full this year. We'll have to share out two courts with a group."

"For how long?" asked Tadase.

"From what I've been told, just this one year at the moment."

"What group, nya?"

"The Seiyo Guardians. The girls junior high team."

"That's not a good idea coach."

"Hmm? Why's that, Kukai?"

"Well... how many of the do you think will faint when they see Ikuto?"

"Hey! Good point. I bet at least three, nya."

"I bet all six," Ikuto grinned.

"I'd say five," a voice said from behind them.

**YAY! YOU GOT TO THE END AGAIN XD rwar i would give you Ikuto's aston martin :3 but i dont have that much money :D **

**LOL it's kinda a cliffy but its damn obvious who it is isnt it? shhh im in denial until the next chapter :P OKAYY well im off to music campp ;] so i wont be able to update for a little while :) **

**Keep the reviews coming xD they make me seriously euphoriccc~~ v^^v **

**_Nyammi: Or else we will eat your brains. Then I'll use my supersonic seeking sickness to track you guys down and JACOB BLACK! - yeah, I'll shut up now.  
So siickkk. Tell me if my editing sucks. And HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO YOOUUU AMEH =D_**

**Tata for now~ =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAIZ! I'm back ;D Thanks for the reviewsss. Music camp was fine except for the stupid percussionists and trombones waking us up at 6am== I still wanna beat up every gong i see. Right now im in chinaaa. It's not as great as i thought T__T It was meant to be a holiday during school but all my teachers gave me work wtfish D: Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I hope you didn't think I was dead. I could easily give you a blow by blow account of why I didn't update sooner but I think you'd prefer the story ;]**

**Tata for now~ =D**

**_Blaahh. It's ME! I take the blame for this story coming out later-er than planned. I'm such a laz- I mean, busy editor.  
... Give them a blow - ? Ick. Sick you. Sick, sick me._**

**_... _O_O**

_Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara, yada, yada._

* * *

"Once again, welcome to Seiyo High."

Amu yawned as she looked up at the stage. The principal of Seiyo looked like a respectable man as he spoke with his strong, sturdy voice into the microphone, greying hair shining in the stage lights. It was obvious he was a man who was conscious of his appearance from looking at the clean, crisp suit he wore and his neatly combed hair. The hall was filled with hundreds of people, ranging from seven to eighteen years old. Amu sat silenty with Utau, Rima and Miki. She looked over at at her blue-haired friend who had just returned from Kyoto, Japan. Dark circles could be faintly seen around her eyes from jetlag as she looked politely up at the speark. Her expression did not fool Amu; she knew her friend was dying of boredom inside, just like her.

"Here at the academy, we give you opportunities for life. Our Library and IT centre was recently renovated to suit our students need. The new IT consultants are ready at hand, waiting to answer your questions. Seiyo opens the door to new worlds such as science, engineering, advanced mathematics - as well as fashion and design. We also have facilities such as the new science building as to ensure you are given the best possible learning environment..."

"I think I found a cure for insomnia," yawned Utau to emphasise her point.

"Seiyo is of course a specialist sporting academy. We specialise in training for over 50 sports, everything from tennis and fencing to sumo wrestling and archery."

"They...actually have sumo!" Rima choked while stifling a laugh. "We can get Amu a boyfriend before the week's out!"

Amu rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the principal.

"...We take each and every sport very seriously. Although we provide students with academic studies in order for them to continue to advance through their schooling and study for any future plans, this is first and foremost a sporting academy. Every last student in this school has been accepted via scholarship. We expect you to take your area of expertise with the upmost seriousness. Arrive on time to every training session, everyday. We're not joking when we say you better be there rain, hail or shine. If you are not willing to give your 200% everyday, then I suggest you leave now. Seiyo High is currently home to several sporting elites. For example, the NBA "superteam", _The Wildcats_, are currently studying and training here."

Rima and Utau perked up so fast that Amu heard several cracks as bones were subjected to the sudden movement.

"Am I going deaf?" queried Rima, seemingly in a daze.

"No... fucking... way," said Utau, her eyes widening in disbelief.

"I think hell just froze over," grinned Miki.

"No, I think hell just broke lose," groaned Amu. "Urgh, dear God."

"Since when did you become religious, Amu?"

"Since there's a chance I have to see the face of that stupid jerk every single day. This is a big school. Please let me never have to see their **(A/N Unbelievably hawt XD)** faces again."

Amu was surprised to find that the noise level in the room had hardly changed, except for the occasionally low murmuring from a few basketballers. It seemed that the students in the hall had the decency and dignity not to shout their lungs out at the mention of the team, which greatly impressed Amu.

"But then again, not all of them are basketballers so it makes sense for the reaction to be marred," she sighed.

"Touche," commented Miki.

"We hope you will see the elites in your field as examples of what the great amount of potential each one of you posess can become."

* * *

Ikuto's tall figure stepped out of the car, closing the silver door behind him. He took off his sunglasses in one fluid motion as he inspected the site before him. A stream of students flowed out of the Great Hall building as the assembly ended and students eagerly left to explore the campus. Kukai walked up behind Ikuto.

"New year, huh?"

"Guess so."

"Preying on new students?"

Ikuto smirked,"It does look like a good haul this year. I'd say the best looking wave since we started coming here."

Kukai chuckled.

"Oi, fangirls coming in at 3 o'clock." he warned. Ikuto looked to his right to see a mob of girls cautiously approach him. The girls seemed timid and shy, obviously their first year at Seiyo. There seemed to be an air of innocence around them. Ikuto mentally licked his lips. Innocent. Just the way he liked them. One of the girls seemed to gather enough courage to speak, and took a step towards Ikuto.

'U-um, Ikuto, I-I was wondering if you would sign this for m-me." The girl looked down at the floor as she stuttered her words. She shyly help out a piece of paper and a marker. Ikuto smiled his sexiest smile and bent down close to the girl.

"Of course." He whispered huskily. The girl let out a squeak and her face immediately turned ten shades of red darker **(A/N You have no idea how annoying constantly writing about Ikuto's screaming fangirls can get =o=). **

Kukai sighed as he watched his friend sign autographs and chat up one of the young girls whos only response seemed to be to grow increasingly more red in the face. His eyes moved over to the crowd that was still slowly pouring from the hall. Kukai had to admit, Ikuto was right this time. He could see the faces of many pretty young girls, faces beaming as they looked around the academy, amung the bustling crowd of athletics. Prehaps they were all the new gymnists. Unfortunately, playing with the hearts of girls did not appeal to Kukai as much it did to his best friend. Kukai's eyes continued to smoothly surveythe crowd of faces when his eyes suddenly darted back to a tall blonde girl. Her golden locks was pulled into two high ponytails, fastened neatly with ribbons. He could see the glistening of her clear violet eyes even from standing so far away. There was something about her angelic features that sent Kukai's mind racing. He swore he had seen her before, but where?

Kukai turned around and shook Ikuto.

"Hey, hey, dude. Doesn't that girl look familiar?" Kukai pointed at the crowd.

Ikuto looked up and followed the direction Kukai was pointing at. "Which one?"

"The blonde one, right over-" Kukai frantically scanned the crowd again, looking for the girl."S-she's gone... I swear I..."

"You probably imagined it dude." Ikuto turned back today the girls, a grin replastering itself on his face.

"No, she was definitely there. I'd bet... nevermind." He looked down at his wristwatch. "Let's go it's almost ten. You got all year to sign bloody autographs."

Kukai grabbed his friend's arm and roughly tugged him away from his now swooning fans. Great. Now he'd created another lot of them.

"Sorry girls," Kukai smiled politely,"we need to be somewhere right now. Come find him another time."

"H-hey! Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Ikuto yelled, trying to pull free from Kukai's iron grip.

* * *

"Where'sss that damn Utauuu?" Amu said irritably as she stretched. "I thought we said to meet up at court two at 10.20."

"I'm here." Utau casually stepped around the corner and joined her friends. Amu looked at her expectantly.

"What?" Utau looked confused

"Explanation, apology?"

"Give me a break. You know how big this place is? Court two is sooo specific," Utau said sarcastically."I went to court two for badminton and table tennis before I got here."

"She's right, Amu. This place is like a small city. Theres even mini food stalls and shops everywhere."

"Can't be that big," scoffed Amu.

"This place offers elite training for over 50 different sports. Not to mention schooling from elementary grades to university. I think it would be pretty easy to get lost, don't you?"

"You were seriously listening to that speech this morning...?"

"I got lost,just get over it , Amu."

"But you wasted ten minutes of my time!" protested Amu ferociously.

"Take a chill pill dude. Are you PMSing?" Rima asked bluntly.

"NO! Well... maybe... shut up," grumbled the pink-head. "Don't change the subject. How big is this school, Miki?"

Miki calmly took a brochure out of her pocket.

"According to this, Seiyo currently has... hard, clay and grass tennis courts, six double indoor basketball courts, one athletics arena with an addiontional six jump pits, one baseball field, seven ovals, an aquatics centre, which is probably like a mini town in itself, two indoor gyms - one for badminton, one for table tennis - one gymnasium, six volleyball courts -" Miki inhaled sharply as she ran out of breath.

Amu stared at her friend, mouth slightly agape in disbelief. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry I asked."

Ignoring her friend, Miki continued on. "They also take their rowing students to the lake a few blocks away everyday. And they're thinking of building a valindrome -"

"Please stop," wailed Amu. "I get how Utau got lost already."

"But I haven't read the bit about fencing and the netball courts and martial arts -"

"I GET IT! It's a big school. I need to carry around a map, let's go play basketbaalll," whined Amu.

"I'm up for that." Rima passed Amu a basketball and walked through the doors into the indoor basketball courts.

* * *

"I liked Nagi as center on Wednesday. Did it feel alright?"

"It's not too bad. I don't changing positions from now on."

"Good. Well then i suppose that's all. Meeting's over, you guys can go."

The boys bustled as they stood up, getting ready to leave.

"Oh wait, one more thing," coach Nikaidou said. "Seems the basketball program's a bit full this year. We'll have to share our two courts with a group."

"For how long?" asked Tadase.

"From what I've been told, just this one year at the moment."

"What group, nya?"

"The Seiyo Guardians. The girls junior high team."

"That's not a good idea coach."

"Hmm? Why's that, Kukai?"

"Well... how many of the do you think will faint when they see Ikuto?"

"Hey! Good point. I bet at least three, nya."

"I bet all six," Ikuto grinned.

"I'd say five," a voice said from behind them.

The boys all turned around to find the source of the voice. A girl stood confidently in the middle of the court, basketball under one arm. Her bright bubblegum pink hair fell a little past her shoulders and her golden coloured eyes shone with disbelief and annoyance. Behind her stood her three friends with slighty bewildered expressions upon their faces. There was a silence while the two parties stared at each other.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Kuaki suddenly doubled over from laughter. "HAHAHAHAHA, IKUTO! IT'S THE CHICK FROM THE GAME! HAHA - I KNEW I SAW THAT BLONDE THIS MORNING! IT'S HER FRIEND." Kukai's laughter thundered throughout the gym.

Utau narrowed her eyes at her - now ex - idol and crossed her arms angrily across her chest, "I have a name, jerk-face," she growled.

Ikuto continued to stare calmly Amu while the girl returned his gaze coldly.

"What are you doing here?" Ikuto asked slowly. "Did you miss me already?"

"No you idiot, I go to this school. The question is what the hell are you doing here?"

"No one told you? This is my school too. And if I remember correctly, I got here way before you."

"I already knew that," snapped Amu.

"Of course you did, my little stalker." Ikuto smiled innocently.

Amu growled in frustration. "Arrogant bastard. I meant what are you doing in court two. These are our courts for the year."

Ikuto's eyes widened from surprise. Kukai stopped laughing and slowly stood up as confused mutterings circulated amung the Wildcats.

"You're the high school junior team?" Ikuto asked, elegantly arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah. What if we are?" challenged Amu.

Ikuto smirked,"Nothing. I just thought high school juniors were a bit more... Well_ developed_ these days." Ikuto's eyes slowly wandered down to Amu's chest. **(A/N Wow doesn't take long for the guy to get from surprised to perverted =D)**

Amu's cheeks filled with a deep crimson red.

"What's wrong, _Amu_," Ikuto smirked. "Why is your face all red? Do you have a fever, _Amu?"_

"Y-you!" Amu yelled in frustration. She aimed the ball at Ikuto's face and threw the ball with all her strength. "DAMN PERVERT!"

Ikuto reacted with inhuman relfexes. He caught the ball effortlessly and proceeded to spin it on his finger. There was something about his movements that made them seem almost cat-like.

"Heh, you throw pretty hard, strawberry." Ikuto grinned. "So how come I've received no call from you yet?"

"I misplaced your number," Amu said through gritted teeth.

"You didn't try finding it?"

"I would've but I didnt feel like searching through the rubbish bin."

Kukai snickered and tried to stifled his laughter.

"Utau, Rima, Miki. I don't feel like playing anymore, can we go please?" Amu stared briefly into Ikuto's sapphire eyes before she turned around and headed towards the exit. The three girls turned around and slowly followed their friend. Utau stopped at the doorway as her friends left.

She turned around to look at Ikuto.

"Tsukiyomi. I think you'll have far less than six of us swooning over you." She then looked at Kukai, annoyed, and pointed a finger at herself. "It's _U-taaaa-u." _She said, before turning on her heels and walking out of the gym, pigtails swinging gracefully.

* * *

"Sorry we didn't believe you, Amu. Ikuto really is a jerk." Rima sat down on the edge of Amu's bed. Rima and Miki had both gone over to Amy and Utau's dorm after dinner and a shower. They all sat on the beds, idly going about their personal business while talking to each other.

"He's not a jerk," sighed Miki, "he's just got an inflated ego."

"No, I bet the whole team are jerks."

"You're overreacting guys..." Miki tried to reason.

"Probably just Ikuto and Kukai." Utau knitted her eyebrows in annoyance as she spoke Kukai's name. "The rest didn't seem to say much."

"Kukai didn't do anything though," Amu pointed out.

"He was laughing like a jackarse!"

"Probably just the first time he's seen someone stand up to his 'irresistable' friend," Miki said, looking up briefly from her sketchings. "You're just overreacting cos he didn't know your name."

"He referred to me as 'that blonde'!"

"Umm... Utau, not sure if you've noticed but, Kukai's never met you before..."

"Then how come Ikuto remembered Amu's face!"

" 'Cos he chucked a towel in my face! And I _told him_ my name."

"Forget it, Amu. Utau's stuck in a one-sided love." Miki placed down her her sketching pencil and took out a box of coloured pencils.

"OI! I am not. I'm over them. Any guys who's the best friend of someone who harasses my Amu isn't worth it."

"Aww, that's sweet Utau but- purple?" something caught Amu's attention as Miki picked up a pencil.

"Why are you using purple?"

"What's wrong with purple? She always use it." said Rima

"Not for cats."

"Cats?"

"Yea. I saw cat ears. Why are you drawing a purple cat?"

Miki bent her head down, letting her hair slightly shadow her face. "It's not a cat." she mumbled, so quiet that Amu did not hear.

"Are you drawing the Chesire cat or something? I thought you were into still life. Do you want to be a cartoon artist now?" Amu bombarded. "Can I see?"

Amu walked over to Utau's bed where Miki sat.

"NO!" Miki yelled, suddenly alarmed, "I mean, I'm not finished yet." She clutched her sketchpad closer to her chest, making Amu raise an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Miki...What _are_ you drawing?" Miki shook her head and avoided eye contact. Utau and Rima were now also looking intently at Miki.

"Why are you hiding that picture. It's not like it's possible for you to draw a bad picture."

"Miki it's not an... inappropriate drawing... is it?" Rima asked in a worried tone.

"NO! What the hell! What do you think I do? Draw Hentai?!" raged Miki.

"Then show us."

"I-I can't," blushed Miki.

"That's it." Amu suddenly jumped on a wide-eyed Miki. Amu viciously yanked the sketchbook out of Miki's vice grip and threw it to Utau.

"Oi! Get off me Amu! GIVE THAT BACK!" Miki shouted, flailing her arms and legs about in an attempt to stand up. Amu sat on top of the flailing Miki and tried to balance herself as the violent fits threatened to throw her off the bed.

"Hurry up! What's the picture?" Amu looked over at Utau and Rima staring unblinkingly at the sketchbook. "Oh come on it can't be that bad. Show me already."

Utau slowly turned the sketchpad around so that Amu could see. On the delicate sketching paper was a handsome man with messy indigo hair and striking gold eyes. A grin could be seen on his face as his eyes glinted with mischief. Atop the man's head were a pair of furry, purple cat ears.

"That's... that's... Yoru?!" Amu said in confusion. Everyone went silent as they stared at the drawing. Miki took advantage of Amu's lack in concentration and managed to turn over and toss her off. She rushed over and snatched her sketchbook back before clutching it so tightly against her chest, that Amu thought it would bond to her body.

"... Is that... _Yoru?_ As in the Yoru that plays for the _Wildcats_?" Amu asked, stunned. Miki didn't reply instead she bowed her head, attempting to conceal the bright blush that had started to spread across her face.

"Umm... why does he have cat ears?"

"I think I should go now," Miki laughed nervously, poorly trying to pretend as if the whole incident never happened. "Ran might wonder why no one's in the room."

"What?!"

"Ran's here?" Utau looked puzzled

"Y-YEAH! She's arriving tonight. Had to take a later flight 'cos of some tournament," Miki blabbered the words out at an incredible speed, obviously delighted at the opportunity to step out of the limelight.

"How come you never told us?" Amu directed accusingly at Miki.

"You never asked? Besides, what do you expect. Ran's a junior national champion. How could you expect any less than for her to get into a soccer program?"

"I can't believe you didn't tell us." Utau rolled her eyes. "Next you're going to tell me that Suu quit her culinary school in France and moved here too. And then you three triplets will wreck havok all over the city."

She laughed nerviously. "Please tell me Suu didn't quit culinary school. I shudder at the last memory of her making me be her dessert guinea pig."

"Oh, well, she didn't quit."

Utau heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"Her school just transferred her to a high class cafe down the road from Seiyo, for work experience" Miki continued, a gleaming smile on her face.

Utau's jaw dropped open," Shit... WAIT! Do they serve ramen?" The blonde's eyes lit up as she thought of the possibility.

"Utau, it's a high class cafe. Gauging bowls of ramen isn't high class, nor is it something you do in a cafe," Rima said in an annoyed voice."Maybe they have high tea. I'm sick of this packaged tea leaves. I want some freshly brewed tea with desserts."

"Whatever," grumbled Amu, "I can't believe I lost my only sane friend to those fat-headed guys."

Miki said nothing but simply blushed again.

"Oi!" Utau and Rima shouted in unison.

"You got two back didn't you?"

"Meh."

"What kind of a response is that?"

Amu changed the topic completely,"I'm sleepy. What time's training?"

"Around six."

"Wake me up."

"You lazy fart. You always use sleep as an excuse to escape conversations."

Amu ignored Utau's last comment and tucked herself under her covers. "'Night."

"One day im going to drug your food with so much caffeine and sugar that you can't sit without twitching let alone get to sleep," grumbled Utau quietly.

* * *

Rays of sunlight filtered through the curtains, falling upon a cluster of pink blankets. The pile shuffled ever so slightly, however, this was enough to make the covers fall back and reveal the very messy bubblegum hair of a girl. Amu sleepily opened her eyes only to have them droop shut from tiredness a few seconds later. Her eyes suddenly shot open faster than a bullet out of a pistol, this time with no trace of sleep. She scrambled to sit up on her bed.

"UTAU!" Amu's eyes landed on the empty bed, blankets all neatly folded and tucked in.

"SHIT!" Amu flew out of her bed and ran to her closet to getch her uniform and dufflebag. She changed her top and hopped hurriedly as she tried to change into her shorts while going over to the bathroom. She splashed her face with water and brushed her teeth with lightning fast speed, all the while cursing her blonde friend.

"Fucking Utau. Not waking me up. I don't even know the time, WHERE THE FUCK IS MY CLOCK?!" Amu yelled before spitting her mouthful of toothpaste froth into the basin. She didn't even attempt to tame the knots in her unruly bed-hair as she tied it all up in a messy ponytail, held in place by her infamous grabbed her duffle and rushed out of the dorm, sprinting her way to the basketball courts. She ran through the dormitory halls, startling a few passers-by. The freshly risen sun shone on the blades of grass, each delicately covered in droplets of morning dew. Amu still didn't know what the time was but she know the sun wouldn't be out at six in the morning and this made her worry. Exactly how late was she?

Caught up in her self-musing, she failed to notice the handsome blonde boy in front of her, causing her to promptly run into him at full speed.

"ARHH!" Amu yelled as she hit into the boy and... rebounded off his... firm... chest? Amu's dufflebag flung out of her hand as she thrusted her arms out to balance herself.

"Ah! I'm so sorry. Are you alright, miss?" The blonde boy hurried over to Amu, carrying her bag in one hand. Amu stood up straight.

"Urg yeah, just a little dizzy," she said, rubbing her head. She looked up to meet the concerned gaze of two soft red eyes, making her breath hitch.

"Eh? Aren't you the Amu Hinamori from the other day?"

Amu continued to stare at the boy infront of her. His voice was so charismatic, his looks so charming, so prince-like.

"Y-yeah I am. Sorry, I don't think I know you."

At this, the boy smiled kindly. "My name's Tadase Hotori, A.K.A Small forward for the Wildcats," he chuckled.

"HOLY SHIT. YOU'RE A WILDCAT?! I-I... never recognised you. I didn't know you played with them because I dont think I've ever seen you playing with them on court with the skilled Wildcats like Nagihiko - I MEAN YOU ARE VERY SKILLED!"

Amu blabbled on. "Obviously you are to be on the team, What I meant was you're not as popular as the others, I MEAN - you are, but I didn't know you and I know all the good players in the NBA NOT THAT YOU'RE NOT GOOD I MEANT THAT... I didn't know you..."

Amu finally gave up and trailed off into a whisper, a blush tinting her cheeks. _I can't believe I just made such a fool of myself infront of him! Great first impression Amu! _she thought to herself.

Tadase laughed and handed Amu her bag."It's ok, don't worry about it." He smiled, "I'm usually in the shadow of Ikuto anyway."

"T-thank you." Amu said shyly. "And you shouldn't be in the shadow of that, that... egotistic prick. I'm sure you're a great basketballer."

Amu chose the most civilised words she could to express her dislike. After all, she felt as if she was in the presence of royalty.

"I'm sure you are too," Tadase smiled.

Amu's blush darkened. She was about to mutter a 'thanks' when she remembered she was late for practice. "Ah! I'm sorry I'm in a hurry, Tadase. Would you happen to have the time on you?"

Tadase looked at his wrist before replying,"It's nearly six-twenty."

"What?! No way! The sun's so high up already."

Tadase chuckled once again. "Amu, daylight savings is still going on. Did you forget?"

Amu's mouth formed a round 'O' shape in realisation. "Hey! That means I'm only half an hour late to practice!" she cheered.

"Being just five minutes late to practise here is like a crime punishable by death. Even Tsukiyomi doesn't dare to be late... too often."

"Crap," Amu whimpered, "I'm going to get expelled on my first day."

"How about I walk you to practice? I got no training right now. I can say you were helping us. Special Wildcats business," Tadase winked.

"Eh?"

"Although it doesn't seem fair, we do get a bit of special treatment around here. I'm sure my word will be enough, just leave it to me, Miss Amu."

_Oh My God! His formality is so cute! He called me Miss Amu! _Inside, Amu was squealing like a rabid fangirl, however, she forced herself to be composed on the surface.

"That would be great, Tadase. Thank you so much."

"No problem," he said, flashing a princely smile.

Amu mentally swooned.

* * *

**Utau's POV**

_Where's Amu? Maybe I should've woken her up. She better come before we finish warming up else she's really going to get it. She already twenty minutes late! I just wanted some payback. I'll feel so guilty if she gets expelled on her first day._

"Alright girls, that's enough, come in," coach Yukari called. I jogged over to where my teammates were gathering and placed myself behind Rima and Miki.

"I should do a rollcall today since it's the first day although is looks like you're all here."

"Where's Amu?" Rima hissed angrily at me. I shot her a quick look to tell her that I didn't know.

"This role better not be in alphabetical order, else Amu's done." Miki whispered to us.

"Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto."

"Yep," a pretty girl with lemon-yelow hair replied.

"Amu's doomed," Miki groaned dramatically.

"Amu Hinamori."

Just as Rima, Miki and I were about to blurt out some ridiculous excuse, the doors to the gym suddenly burst open. Amu ran in with a blonde boy behind her.

"S-sorry... I'm... l-late," she panted as she got to us.

Coach didn't look pleased. I cringed inwardly as I saw her frown and start to open her mouth, possibly to tell my friend that she was no longer welcome to this school.

"Excuse me, Ms. Sanjo."

I turned to source of the voice. It was the blonde boy that had followed Amu and he was... _Tadase Hotori?!_

"Tadase, what are you doing here?" Coach said in mild surprise.

"May I have a word with you please?" he smiled sweetly. It seemed not even our coach could resist his charms as she gave up

"You got one minute, Hotori." Coach Yukari and Tadase walked a few paces away, just out of our earshot, and started talking.

"Where were you?" I hissed angrily at Amu. She looked at me like I was crazy. I guess I deserve it.

"Well after I realised I was late, I almost broke my legs trying to run here as fast as possible."

"Why's Tadase with you?"

I saw a blush start to creep up on her.

"I-I just bumped into him on my way here and he said he could help me get off for being late..." she stuttered.

I wasn't convinced.

"I thought you weren't into Wildcats." I saw the other two turn their heads slightly to listen in on our whispered conversation.

"I'm not! I-I just... He's different," she insisted weakly.

I eyed her suspisciously. "This conversation is definitely not over," I said when I saw Coach turn around and walk back to us.

"Okay, Hinamori. Looks like you're off for today," Coach said sternly. "But don't think you'll be so lucky next time. Make an effort to be on time from now on."

"Yes, coach."

Coach Yukari looked at us and counted heads. "Forget the roll, you're all here. OKAY - FIVE MORE LAPS AROUND _BOTH_ COURTS AND THEN GRAB A BALL AND START SHOOTING. I WANT TO SEE SOME DECENT LAY-UPS!" she yelled. "GO, GO, GO!"

We all immediately ran off obediently and started circling the courts. I looked around to see Tadase leaving.

"Bye, Amu." He waved before walking out. Amu simply replied with a shy smile and a wave. There was something going on and I wasn't going to let it go anytime soon. I'd interrogate her later but for now -

"MOVE YOUR ARSES! YOU GIRLS CALL THAT RUNNING?"

* * *

**Yes once again, I'm sorry for the late update =] that's why I made the chapter extraaaa longgg to make it up to you guys, did you notice? :D Are you eyes sore yet? :P I feel dirty after writing Tadamu blerg. I promise there'll be some nice juicy Amutooo next chapter ;D **

**Remember to READ AND REVIEW ;D All your reviews make me unbelievably happehhh :3**

**_And me =D_**

**_Oh... my... GOD. So... much... editing... SO MUCH YELLING FROM THOU PARENTS_**

** NOTICE: Oh yush... You have no idea how much shit I've been getting from Nyammi for writing a chickflick story with a playboy Ikuto =[ sorrehh. It does get annoyingg but :3 I like Ikuto like this in AUs LOL after this storryyy I'm going to try and write something where he's a bit more of the ._. reallyhotpervyhermit guy =] instead of popular crap. LOL for now this story is for all the Tsukiyomi playboy lovers :3 HAIZ**

**Tata for now~ =D**


End file.
